Indexable cutting inserts for cutting tools include, for example, cutting inserts made of carbide, ceramic, coated carbide, coated ceramic, or other hard materials. Cutting inserts generally have a unitary structure and one or more cutting edges located at various corners or around peripheral edges of the inserts. Indexable cutting inserts are mechanically secured to a tool holder, but the inserts are adjustable and removable in relation to the tool holder. Indexable cutting inserts may be readily re-positioned (i.e., indexed) to present a new cutting edge to the workpiece or may be replaced in a tool holder when the cutting edges dull or fracture, for example. In this manner, indexable insert cutting tools are modular cutting tool assemblies that include at least one cutting insert and a tool holder.
Cutting inserts include, for example, milling inserts, turning inserts, drilling inserts, and the like. Milling inserts and drilling inserts are used in material cutting operations where the cutting tool rotates while a workpiece remains stationary. Milling tools and drilling tools include a rotary tool holder and at least one milling insert or drilling insert mechanically secured in respective insert pockets formed in the tool holder. Turning inserts are used in material cutting operations where the cutting tool remains stationary while the workpiece rotates. Turning tools include a tool holder and at least one turning insert mechanically secured in respective insert pockets formed in the tool holder.
The present disclosure describes various innovations in cutting tool design characterized by versatile insert pocket configurations that are structured to mechanically engage, support, and secure multiple differently-shaped cutting inserts.